


Sweet tooth

by SillyFluffyHair



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing Booths, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyFluffyHair/pseuds/SillyFluffyHair
Summary: Vanellope and Hiro meeting each other





	Sweet tooth

Ralph was going to take Vanellope to see this kid named Hiro,or was it Harry? She didn't know it well. "Raallphh" She called out. "Huh,he's not here,Guess I'll go on my own." She got in her candy car to drive out of the game. In order to get out into the real world,she would have to glitch her way out while the game was in process.She drove out to the starting line. She saw her "friends" race against her. After she and Ralph destroy Turbo and the glitches,everyone started to forgive her. She still didn't believe them,so therefore, they aren't completely her friends. "3,2,1 Go!" The narrator says every beginning of each game. She was in first place all because of her glitching. All she wanted was to get to the top of the mountain to glitch out of the game."Okay,just close your eyes and 3,2,1 glitch!" Vanellope said,trying to glitch out of the game. With success,she got out of the virtual reality. She was the main character,but when she glitched out of the game to see the world,the game would shut down. She would have to be careful with her time or Sugar Rush would be no longer.Vanellope put her hoodie over head and darted out of the arcade,careful not to get spotted. "Ok,where to go,where to go-" she said. Vanellope ran 1 mile to look for Hiro's house. "There it is!" She ran across the street to the little corner bakery.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
